O beijo da Lua
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele cumpriria seu destino, sendo protegido pelo beijo da lua. – ZukoxYue – Presente para Aldebaran Rosso Arena.


**O beijo da Lua**

Ele estava cansado e ferido quando a viu pela primeira vez, mas ainda consegue se lembrar de alguns detalhes. Lhe pareceu, em um primeiro instante, uma ilusão, porque era _bela demais _para existir. Uma beleza estonteante que lhe trazia uma estranha sensação de paz que há muito já não sentia.

Sentiu vontade de estender uma das mãos para tocar-lhe, mas conteve-se. Seria uma falta de respeito para com aquele ser _– Um Anjo, talvez? – _que estava agora à sua frente. Pensou ser apenas um sonho, mais um de seus delírios por ter escolhido seguir pelo caminho certo, entretanto limitou-se a apenas inclinar-se, fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

Desde que havia escolhido buscar pelo Avatar – agora para ajuda-lo -, sua vida havia passado por transformações quase únicas. Coisas simples, mas que, para aquele bravo guerreiro, significavam mudanças drásticas. Lembrava-se de ter começado a admirar os fenômenos da natureza e tudo que está ao seu redor. Desde um pequeno esquilo, até a Lua brilhante no céu. Esta última, no entanto, também parecia acompanha-lo em todos os seus passos.

Quando, por fim, ergueu os olhos na tentativa de ver a beleza de tal ser, ela já não mais se encontrava ali. Talvez tivesse sido apenas um delírio, pensava, porque estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes por conta do caminho que escolhera. Era já de noite e Zuko estava ciente de que caminhar por muito mais tempo não era a opção mais coerente a ser tomada. Queria sim, encontrar Aang e seus amigos para que pudesse finalmente se redimir, mas continuar aquela viagem já tão tarde da noite, lhe parecia tão ridículo quanto ver espíritos pela floresta.

No entanto, apesar de ter retomado a sua caminhada em busca de um lugar melhor para armar acampamento, a rápida visão que havia tido daquele ser – _Anjo?_ – ainda lhe atormentava as memórias. Lembrava-se vagamente de já ter visto algo semelhante em seus sonhos, e seu ceticismo fazia-o acreditar que aquilo tudo não passava de uma ilusão de óptica, causada pelas árvores, o vento e a luz. Claro, não poderia ser nada de mais.

"Isso só pode ser loucura. Pare de pensar em besteiras, Zuko." Deu-se um leve tapa na testa e voltou a concentrar-se no espaço onde se encontrava. Só então, depois de algum tempo, notou que estava em uma clareira, de frente para um pequeno lago, iluminado pela luz da Lua cheia que preenchia todo o céu com seu brilho resplandecente, sendo sutilmente acompanhada pelo manto de estrelas no céu. Um breve suspiro escapou de seus lábios e ele nunca soube dizer quanto tempo demorou-se a vislumbrar a lua em seu estado mais belo.

Foi apenas depois de um longo tempo, já quase vencido pelo sono, que o jovem guerreiro desprendeu-se daquela visão, caminhando a passadas largas na direção do lago. Permitiu-se, ainda por um tempo, olhar na direção do reflexo da lua, mas rapidamente tocou á límpida água com as mãos, lavando o rosto na intenção de refrescar-se naquela noite tão quente. Olhar o próprio reflexo e ver aquela cicatriz a lhe marcar o rosto, era sempre doloroso; uma experiência de vida. Talvez em outro tempo, ainda sentisse ódio por possui-la. Mas sabia que aquela era a marca de seu destino. O destino que havia escolhido para si. Tocou-a levemente com o polegar, mas então sentiu algo – _alguém_ – aproximar-se e imediatamente sacou as espadas gêmeas, entrando em posição de ataque. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao notar aquele – _Anjo_ – ser ali, parado bem à sua frente?

"Quem é você?" Perguntou imediatamente, recuando alguns passos. As espadas eram seguras firmemente por suas mãos e encontravam-se cruzadas à frente do próprio peito. Sabia que aquela não era uma criatura normal e chegava a duvidar se poderia acerta-la com suas espadas, ou mesmo com a dobra do fogo.

"Não deveria fazer essa pergunta a si mesmo, guerreiro das chamas?" A jovem respondeu, abrindo um sorriso iluminado. Só então Zuko pôde notar que seus pés não tocavam o chão. Flutuava, com graciosidade, no ar. E seu corpo era tomado por uma luz – _paz_ -, uma luz que quase lhe cegava. Mas era algo bom, revigorante, de certa forma. Podia sentir, apesar da distância que os separava.

"Eu sei quem eu sou." Respondeu num murmúrio e baixou as espadas, desviando os olhos brevemente. "Ao menos, agora, eu sei." Suspirou. "Você é um espírito, não é?"

Um sorriso dócil foi sua resposta. Os pés do ser iluminado alcançaram o chão e este caminhou com leveza em sua direção, tocando-lhe o rosto com suavidade. "Você tem passado por tanta coisa desde que escolheu o próprio destino. Mesmo antes disso, teve provas difíceis para que, enfim, pudesse aprender o caminho certo a ser tomado. Me admira a sua força de vontade e determinação para continuar, mesmo depois das dificuldades. Eu o admiro por sua coragem." Houve uma breve pausa, na qual Zuko finalmente pôde sentir o calor transmitido por aquele toque. Quase podia sentia como se algo queimasse sua pele de dentro para fora, mas era uma sensação boa; refrescante.

"Eu apenas me redimi para seguir o meu verdadeiro destino." Respondeu levando automaticamente a mão à dela. Frio. Ele sentia o toque quente, mas a mão dela era fria.

"E é com louvor que conseguirá cumpri-lo, guerreiro das chamas. Você será digno de tomar o trono da Nação do Fogo e governará de maneira bondosa e gentil. Esta cicatriz que carrega, será a prova de sua vitória contra todos aqueles que um dia o menosprezaram, achando que jamais conseguiria cumprir aquilo que era de seu desejo. Tenho certeza de que governará como nenhum outro e fará da Nação do Fogo, um lugar melhor para se viver." O polegar contornou levemente a cicatriz. "Agora, deve descansar para que possa cumprir seu dever."

"Antes que eu parta, poderia me dar a sua benção?" Perguntou, fazendo-lhe uma cordial reverência. A jovem sorriu.

"A daria, mesmo que não pedisse. Feche os olhos." Pediu em um tom gentil ao qual Zuko atendeu prontamente. "Durante o dia, seus caminhos serão iluminados pela forte luz do Sol, que o guiarão até seu destino. À noite, será protegido pela luz da Lua e, mesmo que ela não se encontre no céu, com certeza estará lhe acompanhando de perto, porque ela _zela_ por você e pelo seu destino. Eu o abençôo, bravo guerreiro das terras do sol." Ao terminar de dizer tais palavras, colou os lábios aos dele, em um beijo sutil.

Apesar do susto, Zuko não ousou a abrir os olhos. Apenas sentiu as energias serem recuperadas novamente e parecia que todos os ferimentos e o cansaço se dissipavam de uma única vez. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos – e isso foi depois de muito tempo -, não enxergou nada. Não havia ninguém ali. Por breves instantes, pensou que tinha apenas tido uma ilusão, mas, ao erguer os olhos para o céu e notar um brilho prateado a ladear a lua, teve certeza: ela sempre estaria ali para protege-lo e guia-lo para seu destino. Com esta idéia, prosseguiu sua viagem. Cumpriria seu destino, sendo protegido pelo beijo da lua.

* * *

**N/A:**

...Ok, eu não sei o que foi esse surto. De repente, minha inspiração resolveu voltar e eu tive a idéia para fazer a fic que eu tinha prometido para o Dan, assim que terminasse de ver Avatar. Acho que ela ficou no estilo que ele queria, mas não sei. Se não ficou, me perdoe, Dan! Eu juro que me esforcei!

Ela ficou uma ficletizinha e eu, sinceramente, não sei se acabei plageando a dele, mas espero que não. Eu gostei de escrevê-la, porque é uma relação diferente XD

Espero que goste, Dan! Porque ainda escreverei mais fics de Avatar futuramente /poder.

Bem, é isso.

Agradecimentos especiais à minha filhota, pp, por ter lido a fic antes de ser postada e ter me dado a segurança que eu não tenho.

**_Eu gostaria de ganhar reviews para saber se gostaram da fic_**


End file.
